esitales_starlightedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jirou
Jirou Maki Jirou is Ichirou Maki 's former brotherhood enemy, and also considered as Mika 's lord or savior. He is the complete opposite of his brother, making him the third heir of the realm, Alon being second, and Falkus being first. He is rarely seen in the first anime season but is focused on the second. Appearance Unlike Ichirou, Jirou isn't a neko, born as a human, and god, he has different features. Jirou has light dyed blonde hair, his roots turning black, and crimson eyes. He is seen in the first season with his hair in a ponytail, but is seen with his hair down and cut a little short in the second season. He wears a black and white kimono, but is mostly seen wearing a black long trench and and a v-neck grey shirt, followed by black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Personality Jirou is a powerful and clever being. He has a sense of humor that Ichirou can't beat, and he is very demanding. Jirou seems to be intimidating to Mika and to Falkus, following with Alon, so he could be able to steal the throne. He is charming and handsome to most individuals. He has a supernatural power Ichirou doesn't have, 'Divine Beauty'. The ability had been passed down from his mother, a goddess from the spirit realm, and eventually Ichirou didn't receive it. Jirou is able to use an enchanted allure and bliss inducement. When he loses his temper, he has the ability to manipulate fire energy and has the ability of 'Demonic Physiology'. History Jirou was born as a human, nothing else. He is Ichirou's younger brother, but he is vice versa. Jirou had no education during his childhood and was taken by his parents when they disappeared during the village famine. He was given to a wealthy family, Ichirou and Hideko were left behind because the family could not take care of the three. Jirou was affectionate with his new family and was also homeschooled. There was terrible news that day, recalling an accident in the village where Jirou's parents had died in a fire. Jirou's adoptive parents keep that secret and eventually have problems with paranormal beings and hand Jirou over to a demonic spirit. The spirit, Falkus, brings Jirou to his residence, in the exterior dimension, and takes care of him as a son. Falkus realizes that Jirou has an older brother and raises Jirou to be a strong match against him. Falkus plans to destroy Ichirou and leave his so-called "son" the lead of the family, not knowing that Jirou also has a sister. To make Jirou stronger, Falkus incarnated him with the abilities to devil mimicry, dark fire manipulation, and inner darkness externalization, which gives him his dark form. Born with his mother's heredity, he is able to transform into a beautiful being, with transcendent beauty. He lives with Falkus in the exterior dimension and was asked by a boy named Mika to be his assistant. On the point of declining it, he makes Mika his aid-lock actor, in order to spy on his brother. He uses the collected data and technology from the 9-LOCK Corporations to improve his power. Jirou makes his first appearance in Ichirou's garden, causing a brawl and slashing Ichirou's eye. He threatens Ichirou to let him be god of the spirit realm and disappears, leaving Ichirou in deep thoughts. He secretly tries to protect Ichirou from Falkus to prevent him from letting Alon cross to the spirit realm. Abilities * Devil Mimicry * Dark Fire Manipulation * Inner Darkness Externalization * Transcendent Beauty * Demonic Physiology Trivia * His favorite food is tonkatsu. * At the same time, he likes and dislikes his brother. * He dreams on ruling the interior dimension, or the underworld. * He is not interested in being in relationships unless the other satisfies his needs. * He has a laid back personality and prefers to leave his objectives to Mika and his servants. * He hates Falkus so much that he had plotted several attempts to assassinate him. * He is jealous of Ichirou having a mate, making his relationship status difficult to fulfill. * Jirou - means "second son" * Maki - means "pasture" or "hill"